Seven Imperium Aether
The Seven Imperium Aether were the strongest and powerful order of Holy Knights in the Kingdom of Azyria. They were formed by seven elite warriors, who had all been framed by thier clan leaders and each member possesses''' a primary abilities with unique abilities. Their curse or divine marks abilities is hidden inner powers that is cannot be opposed even by its wielder as clan symbols. They are the main protagonists of the series. Background Members '''Seven Imperium Aether * Zruzui kazuriz * Kilia * Ferid Arystar * Shizuya Aizawa * Zenizia Ellize * Ryuza Ishida * Konoe Ayatsuki Signature Disciple Partner * Netherhound * Zim Power Levels # Zruzui Kazuriz: (8,894) # Kilia: (8,672) # Ferid Arystar: (7,970) # Shizuya Aizawa: (8,459) # Zenizia Ellize: (8,260) # Ryuza Ishida: (7,752) # Konoe Ayatsuki: (9,640) Signature Disciple Power Levels # Netherhound: ( # Zim: ( Abilities * Zruzui Kazuriz: Impious * Kilia: Axyria * Ferid Arystar: * Shizuya Aizawa: * Zenizia Ellize: * Ryuza Ishida: * Konoe Ayatsuki: Signature Disciple Abilities # Netherhound: # Zim: Unique Abilities # Zruzui Kazuriz: Astaroth # Kilia: Arcane # Ferid Arystar: # Shizuya Aizawa: # Zenizia Ellize: # Ryuza Ishida: # Konoe Ayatsuki: Curse/Divine Mark Abilities # Zruzui Kazuriz: Despoiler # Kilia: # Ferid Arystar: # Shizuya Aizawa: # Zenizia Ellize: # Ryuza Ishida: # Konoe Ayatsuki: Curse/Divine Mark Symbol All of the Sins have a different symbol of curse or divine marks on a part of their body, they are all dusk coloured in the anime and different coloured in the manga. Seven Laws of the Seven Imperium Aether There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. So far, only four of these laws has been revealed. The laws were created by Zruzui. * Law #3: "A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin. * Law #4: "If a friend is in crisis everybody needs to use all of his or her power to help. * Law #5: "When two Sins are in disagreement they can resolve it with a fight. * Law #6: "If two Sins are fighting to the death, the other five must do their utmost to stop them even if it means eliminating the perpetrator. Sacred Treasure Each of the Sins owns a Sacred Treasure, which was entrusted to them by King Bartra Liones when the group was formed and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. * Zruzui kazuriz's Sacred Treasure, * Kilia's Sacred Treasure, the Invictus Sword Astellia, is a long sword. Invictus Sword crafted from Karna masta in the celestial realm * Ferid Arystar's Sacred Treasure, * Shizuya Aizawa's Sacred Treasure, * Zenizia Ellize's Sacred Treasure, * Ryuza Ishida's Sacred Treasure, * Konoe Ayatsuki's Sacred Treasure, the Mystical Wisp Axrial, is a small crystal ignite orb. She can summon it at any time via magic. Gallery Trivia * The Seven Imperium Aether are of the different race: Zruzui is a infernal, Kilia is a celestial, Ferid is a vampire, Shizuya is a dragon, Zenizia is a fallen celestial and Ryuza is a kitsune. Konoe's race is currently unknown, but she describes herself as partially human. * According to Dreyfus, only a member of the Sins could go toe-to-toe with the previous Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Category:Groups Category:Seven Imperium Aether